fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The U World
"Paper Mario: The U World," is a video game made for the Wii U by Nintendo and Icy Cold Gaming Industrie. The sequel to Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Paper Mario: The U World uses the new Wii U controls and other new affects to make it like Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. The graphics are like PM:SS', but with a few changes. Playable Characters Mario-The main hero! Mario has the guts to take on even the deadliest of foes! Luigi-The second banana! He took care of ghosts, so why not monsters from a different world? Peach-The Mushroom Princess, fair and true! Peach can throw veggies at her opponents! Yoshi-Mario's dinosaur buddy! Yoshi decides to help Mario save the Universe! Partners Goombrock-The new Goomba with the Tattle Log! He's a genius when it comes to monsters! Koocer-It's a Mario Fan-Boy! Koocer joins you to try and stop his land's evil ruler. The Shy Lord! Nina-Nina is a Ninji with some fashion! Competing in the Fabulous Fashion Show, she wants to win! Pry Guy-Pry Guy is also a Mario fan! He can open rusty metal to reveal sercrets and secret doors! Kimbooly-At U University, Kimbooly is the new girl! Bullied by others, she joins Mario to fight! Sergant Peter-CHARGE! Peter P. Piranha is the leader of the Piranha Army, and later joins Mario! Luigi- Mario's brother joins the team! Luigi is a little weaker than his bro, but he can still fight! Comet Bro.-In space, there are even Hammer Bros.! Comet Bro. uses his gravity abilities to fight! Prolouge Long ago, the universe was taken over by a mysterious foe named Xila. Xila used a race of creatures known as the Atomz as his slaves. Eight of them, one being called Spade, used there powers to kill the monster and lock him away in a mysterious box. They hid it deep in the caves of there planet, and Xila was never seen since. One day, a cloaked figure, who turns out to be Fawful, opens the box, and a black spirit causes the planet to slowly fall apart. The Atomz Queen sends Spade to find help in a faraway planet, and Spade leaves. As he leaves, a mysterious shadow creeps up the walls next to the Queen... Later, Mario and Luigi get a letter from Princess Peach inviting them for lunch at her castle. The Bros. go, and Peach welcomes them to her newly-decorated castle. As they are eating, Toadsworth tells them the discovery of mysterious matter-like creature. Mario and Luigi find this strange, as they have never seen a creature like it before. Suddenly, Bowser and Bowser Jr. make a wall of the castle explode, and they fly in on their Clown Cars. Wanting to kidnap Peach, Bowser tries to grab her, but Mario blocks him. Shocked at his appearance, Bowser fights Mario. Bowser and his Clown Car- 20 HP Bowser Jr. and his CC- 10 HP After the 2 fiends are defeated, Mario starts to celebrate, but the atom-creature breaks free of his glass cage. He tells Mario his name is Spade, and tries to warn him about Fawful and Xila. However, he was interrupted when the castle started to rumble. Fawful and Xila blew the roof off, and kidnapped Peach. They opened up a mysterious blue and white portal, and the whole castle got sucked in. Mario, Luigi, Toadworth, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and everyone else were sucked in, too. Xila flies in, and the portal closes... Mario wakes up in a field when he finds Spade! Spade explains why he came to The Mushroom Kingdom, who he is, and how Xila woke up from his eternal slumber. Mario, now worried about everything, decides to set off to save the U World and The Mushroom Kingdom! Suddenly, a box was thrown straight at Mario's head, and Goombrock appeared! Goombrock recognizes Mario, and says that he thought he was an enemy from his studies. Mario and Spade decide to allow Goombrock to join them, and Goombrock lead them to U City, his hometown. Goombrock's father, Goomby, tells Mario about a mysterious item known as the U Tablet. Telling each piece leads to a different world, Mario thinks he can stop Xila if he finds each piece. Goomby gives Mario the first piece, and a portal appears over his hotel. Mario, Spade and Goombrock set off for the first world, Shy Guy Kingdom! Chapter 1: The Unfair King Mario and Goombrock land in another grassy field. Goombrock tells Mario to look at something, and on a faraway hill, there was a giant grey, gold, and red castle. Mario, Spade, and Goombrock decide to walk around a bit when a few Goomba's his them. They engage in a small battle, with Goombrock using his new Tattle Log on the Goomba's. When the brown mushrooms are defeated, Mario and Goombrock keep walking until they see a Koopa being bullied and hurt by some Shy Guys. They spot Mario, and reveal themselves to be The Shy Militia. Angry, they jump on Mario, and the battle begins. Shy Guy Leader-20 HP Shy Guy Brains-15 HP Shy Guy Brawn-10 HP Shy Guy Dumb-5 HP After beating them, they run off, screaming about The Royal Guy. The Koopa screams in joy and starts yakking about how much he loves Mario. He reveals himself to be named Koocer, and he explains the Shy Militia works for a king that took over his land long ago. Wanting to help, Koocer joins Mario, and the heroes continue their quest. Later, they arrive at a tall gate with a bridge leading to Koocer's village. Koocer tells Mario that someone there might be able to help, and he starts walking. Suddenly, Fawful appears and explains who he is to Goombrock and Koocer. He takes off his cloaks to reveal Paragoomba-like wings, and the battle begins! Fawful-30 HP (50 if you count his wings.) In the end, Fawful's wings disappear and he loses the battle. He isn't mad, though, and he runs away. Mario questions why Fawful was there, but continues his journey to Koop Oop Village. When they make it to Koop Oop Village, Koocer's grandpa greets them. He explains that a mean army of Shy Guys have attacked their village, and he shows them the broken buildings. Koocer explains that Mario will help him defeat the army of Shy Guys, and Koocer's grandpa jumps with joy. Suddenly, The Shy Militia returns with a purple and gold colored Shy Guy. This Shy Guy is revealed to be The Royal Guy, and he sends his minions to kidnap Koocer's grandpa! Koocer, now enraged, runs off after the Shy Guys, and Mario, Spade, and Goombrock follow him. Meanwhile, Xila is arguing with Fawful about his defeat. Enraged, he calls in a mysterious figure. The figure bows to Xila, and the cutscene ends... When we see Mario again, he, Spade, and Goombrock are chasing after Koocer. Koocer suddenly crashes into a small fort, and looks up. Bowser is laughing at them, and taunts them to come in his fort. Mario, always ready to fight, runs inside. There are Goombas', Koopas', Hammer Bros., and Chain Chomps' inside the castle. One of each race holds a key that leads to Bowser's throne room, and Mario needs to destroy them in order to get them. Once the keys are collected, Mario puts them in the door, and the door opens. The group of heroes, obviously, go inside. Bowser is waiting for them on the other side, and when Mario makes it, he breathes out fire. The battle begins, and it has 2 phases. Bowser-40 HP (First Phase) Bowser-60 HP (Second Phase) When defeated, Bowser turns red, and gets angry. He blows fire everywhere, and he does it on one his Bom-Omb minions. The Bom-Omb explodes, and Bowser flies out far away. Mario and the gang jump out of the newly-made hole, and he continues his quest. After walking for awhile, the sky starts darkening, and Koocer asks Mario why it's so dark. They look around, and Royal Guy's Castle isn't that far from them. A beam of blue and white light is shooting up in the sky from the tallest tower, which is causing the darkness. The team decides to venture on, and the quest continues. Later, when Mario and the gang reach the castle, Royal Guy runs out, raising the bridge. He taunts them abput them not being able to come in, and runs back in. Later, Mario and his friends find a secret passage under a bush, and go in. More coming soon! Category:Wii U Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Roleplay Category:ICGI's Games Category:3D Platforming Games